Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person
by romanticfor3ver
Summary: Rima is a light angel but she is in love with both a vampire and a dark angel. she is punished by heaven...
1. Chapter 1

_Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person_

_Chapter One: Intertwining of Hearts_

_By romanticfor3ver_

_Inspired by the troublesome unrequited love of Vampire Knight behind Yuki, Kaname and Zero_

_This is set before she was a vampire at Cross Academy_

'Rima, wait! There is something that I want to talk to you about.'

It was too late; she was running out of the classroom already before he could even ask her the reason that he was staring at her. She was an idiot. She didn't understand that he thought that she was the most beautiful vampire in the world and didn't care whether she was strange or not.

He had finally caught up with her outside the stables but as he was about to reach out and remind her that he was behind her a feather had fallen from her collar. 'What is that?!'

She looked at him almost to tears with a strained expression before running away again. 'I'm sorry but I cannot tell you anything so stop trying to figure out anything about me. I'll be gone from here soon so you can forget about me. It'll be better if you forget completely about me...It'll be better if you don't know anything about me.'

She was an idiot. She didn't know how beautiful and smart she was and how much that he really was in love with her even though it seemed like he thought that she was immensely suspicious.

He was an idiot. He didn't realize that there were some things about her that he didn't need to know. There were some things that he was better off not knowing; particularly that she was an angel that was sent to oversee the young vampires and their progress within the rest of society. He was the idiot that didn't realize that the true reason that she was acting so suspiciously because she never wanted to fall in love with a vampire.

She laughed to herself as she found solace within her private dorm that she had requested from Chairman Cross. 'He was going to do something...' The warmth of his hand on her shoulder remained from today's chase...she shouldn't have initiated it in the first place.

Rima spread her wings as she was finally able to, 'it's been a terribly long day and my shoulders hurt from trying to keep them in for this large amount of time.' She noticed that there was one of her minor flight feathers that had fallen. It was clear when it had fallen...while Shiki was chasing her. It was only a feather and that wouldn't give him any clue to what she is but then...it was still one of the primary feathers that she needed to return to heaven. Without even just one feather she wouldn't be able to fly properly and might even be stranded on Earth.

The moonlight was emanating from the dark drapery covering the window in her dorm, 'it seems that the moon came out just for me today. It knew that I had to be cheered up.' She grinned as she opened the doors to the balcony and walked towards the moonlight and climbed the balcony intending to jump. Rima had to find out whether she was still able to fly even without that feather. 'Here we go!' she screamed as she jumped into the frigid crystal white snow.

He had seen her, 'Rima!' as she was drawing her wings back, 'what are you doing jumping into the snow with so little clothing on!' she didn't realize that she was only wearing a white cotton dress that was the standard uniform for the female angels in heaven. He jumped from his balcony in order to catch her so that they would fall together and he would be the cushion for her.

She laughed hysterically as she was the one that landed in the snow first while he was on top of her, 'please get off me; you are very heavy.'

He sat up while she struggled to get up on her own not realizing that the back of her dress was still torn from her wings breaking through. 'Why do you have wings?'

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

He looked at her with a serious expression, 'I saw you jumping from your balcony while your wings were spread out.'

'Argh, they are part of a costume that I had from a white swan ballet that I danced in.'

'Why is your dress torn then?' he reached for behind her dress and felt her wings suddenly fold, 'they are real aren't they? You are not a vampire?'

She looked at him with bright blue eyes that had been flawed, 'no, I am not a vampire. I'm sorry Shiki that I lied to you. I told you that it was better that you didn't know about me; I told you that there were things that had to be hidden from you at your sake.'

He didn't know what to think about her and slapped her harshly, 'you should have told me that you were an angel! You should have told everyone that you were an angel!'

Tears began to stream onto her cheeks after he had slapped her, 'I cannot tell you the reason that I am here though. It is something that is very private and classified but it has something to do with you individually.'

'So you are saying that it has something to do with vampires at Cross Academy.'

'I cannot say anything.'

He held her chin tightly with his thumb and forefinger almost piercing the skin as he pushed his lips onto hers, 'if you are going to be here for the rest of the time that everyone from the Night Class will be here don't make me worry about you again, okay Rima? Today is the first in a series of payments for your protection.' He smiled at her warmly as he walked away slowly from her.

He paused before turning and throwing his jacket at her, 'put this on before you die.'

She whispered quietly to herself. 'Angels can never die. They can only be reborn as Earth dwellers.'

'Good afternoon; Rima Touya- how are you today?' he smiled politely as he waited for her outside her dorm.'

'What are you doing here so early? I thought that vampires would need more sleep before we return to class. It's not for another half an hour that we have to leave for the classrooms.'

'Believe me that we have to leave before the Day Class Students finish otherwise they will be able to spot us and will take advantage of the situation and attempt to gain favour from the Night Class.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes; that's why.' She was reminded of the jacket that he gave her last night after class, 'do you want your jacket back. I don't think that I would've died anyway.' She paused to let the words sink in, 'It's true that I'm not a vampire and it's true that I am not a human either. Do you really wish to know what I really am?'

She was bombarding him with questions but he was prepared to answer it, 'I don't want my jacket back. You can have it; I'm sure that you'll treasure it more than I would have. You liked it when I gave you my jacket right? Then you can have it.' He paused admiring her glittering blue eyes and bright red hair, 'I admire you...did you know? Also. I want to know what you are since you seem like you don't want to tell anyone else what you are. Let's walk around the shared courtyard first before we go to class.'

'If you insist.'

'That way we'll be able to learn more about each other; that's what you want right? You want to know me?'

'That's great. We have an understanding.'

She couldn't understand herself though. Rima couldn't understand the reason that she had fallen in love with a person like him; she couldn't understand that she had fallen so deeply in love with a vampire. As they were walking together in the shared Night and Day Class courtyard she felt his hand gently brush against hers as they walked. It was unexpectedly warm.

'So what did you want to ask me Shiki that it couldn't wait?'

'I want you to tell me the true reason that you are here on Earth investigating vampires.'

'I cannot tell you that.'

'So then tell me what you are. If you aren't a vampire or a human what are you?'

'An angel to put it simply.'

'Perfect Rima Touya. My perfect angel.' He reached out to touch her hands but she pulled them away, 'I love you through anything that you would say. I love you. I love you. Now tell me what you feel about me.'

The tears were uncontrollable as he repeated the line, 'I love you.' It was terrible to love but this was the first time that she had experienced this. She had no idea what to do when being confessed to by a vampire. She was in danger of being eaten by a vampire and she wasn't sure of what she was meant to do. The only thing that she knew to do; her wings fought the boundary of the cloth and became free. 'I simply cannot be with you. I'm truly sorry for you.'

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. Thank you for reading. Review as you please; you are helping me improve my writing skills! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Two: Standing Together

By romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight_

'I simply cannot be with you.' Her wings broke through the confines of the uniform as she flew back to the Night Class dorm terrified of the person that had fallen in love with her.

He raced to the door of her dorm pausing to consider whether it was a good idea to frighten her further or not. Shiki had told her that he had fallen deeply in love with her but then she didn't give him an answer; instead flew away in almost clear sight of the Day Class Students who would definitely thinking that there were supernatural beings that were living at Cross Academy as Night Class Students. 'Rima; I want to talk to you about yesterday. Please come with me so that we will be able to talk to each other.'

She replied as normal as she could, 'I don't think that I will be coming to class today. You can tell the teacher that I'll be absent. I don't think that he'll mind.'

'Okay. If you are sure.' He walked slowly towards class only thinking about her. He turned back to her door wondering if he should really make sure that she was alright. 'She'll be alright won't she? She said that she needed time for herself but then...I think that I really need to explain myself to her.' He had never realized that there was someone that he would want to comfort this much.

He knocked before opening the door to surprise her, 'I think that we need to talk to each other right now Rima. You need to tell me the reason that you ran from me. I told you that I loved you and yet you don't want to give me a proper answer?'

She pulled the covers back and combed her hair with her fingers, 'I love you but I am afraid. I'm sorry; you told me that you loved me too but I don't think that I am allowed to be with you.' He carefully placed his hand on hers so that he would finally know how it felt to touch an angel. It was strange though; instead of it being cold like his hands were they were very warm and gave him feelings of great happiness. She glanced at him through her eyelashes, 'I want to know what you feel about me then. I want to know what you feel about the situation at the moment.'

'I love you. There is nothing else that I would do or be right now than to be with you.' He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger wishing that he had the courage to kiss her at the moment. 'You are the only person that I want to be with at the moment. Rima, I do not care that you are an angel and I do not care that I am a vampire. I only care that I am able to be with you at this moment.'

'I am truly sorry Shiki. I do love you but this relationship cannot happen; it's too unconventional.' She paused for a moment to glance at the clock that was in the corner of the room, 'I think that we are late for class. Will we be scolded for being late?'

She was about to run but then he grabbed onto the end of her jacket, 'I would rather that you stay here with me rather than rushing off to class.'

'I told you that this relationship cannot happen; it's too unconventional.'

He pulled her into a kiss, 'you love me don't you. Tell me those words again; I want to hear those words from your mouth. I won't let you go until you tell me that you love me.' He held onto her waist tightly with both arms and licked her neck signifying what was going to happen next.

'_I love you Rima. Never part from me.'_ They were the last words of the husband that she was promised to in heaven before he was banished to hell for some crime that he had committed that she had no idea about. There were only rumours that he had betrayed God; that he had been informing about plans in heaven to the dark angels that were residing beneath even the Earth. She had never believed that he had been doing anything and was the first person that she had fallen in love with. Rima had fallen for him while they were dating in preparation for their marriage that would be in the spring or when it was commanded by God.

She pushed Shiki away from her as she felt his fangs pierce her neck, 'I will not let you corrupt my pure skin.'

He released her waist and left, 'I'm sorry that I love you then.'

Tears began to fall as she lost consciousness. While Rima had been dreaming of Rin; Shiki had drawn blood from her neck.

Bright lights shone on her as she felt that there was a pair of eyes that were boring into her, 'I am terribly sorry Rima. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was hoping that you would give me true permission but then I never heard anything so I paused.'

She sat up suddenly feeling a striking pain in her neck, 'where am I?'

'The infirmary. I was the person that found you. After you told me to leave I heard a loud thump so I went back to see what it was and found you lying on the ground bleeding heavily from your neck. It seems that by the time that we actually reached the infirmary that there was no one that was around so your wings were able to be in plain sight and the wound actually healed faster than it would've healed if it were me.'

'Angels never die.'

'It's the same with vampires. They never die either. They can only be killed.'

'That's interesting. Something that I already knew about.'

'You already knew about vampires?'

'That's right. Angels know of all the Earth dwellers and even the monsters that reside on Earth.'

'Do you believe that I am a monster?' he stared at her with glowing red eyes clearly wanting her blood, 'maybe I'm truly a monster...' he tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears and licked her neck, 'maybe I'm a monster that doesn't deserve to be in love with the likes of such an angel that has already betrayed heaven by falling in love with a vampire also.'

'STOP! My heart only belongs to Rin even though he did something really terrible. My heart will never go to the likes of a monster.'

He laughed heartily to himself, 'so that's what you really think of me.' He forced a kiss on her again, 'I suppose that 'Rin' is an angel that had betrayed you...I don't think that he really loves you. If he loved you he would be chasing after you continuously like I am right now. You are the only person that I love. I already told you this and I will tell you now that I will make you my bride. You will become the only person that I will become attached to.'

'I will never wish to be together with such a person that will force another to be with them.'

After he had shut the curtain to give her privacy she released her wings from her sore back. She noticed that the feathers were turning crimson red; realizing that it was because she was falling in love with a vampire that they were turning red. He had taken only a drop of her blood and yet it bound them together which meant that the red wings were to be a stigma that she was to wear until she falls out of forbidden love.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it for you. If you can; send me any tips for improving writing skills because I would love to improve.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Three: What am I to you?

By romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight_

'Rin...are you going to return to Earth? Why?'

'I hear that there is someone that I know that is residing currently on Earth.'

'Who is it? Do I know them?'

'Riku...' He noticed clearly that Rin was staring at him with contempt, 'I don't want you to touch her. She is only mine and even though we were torn apart from each other, I'm going back to Earth to retrieve that perfect relationship that I had. I was wrongly accused of this crime.'

'Sure you were.'

'Hmph. You don't understand that the light angel that I am in love with is the most beautiful woman in the world and she is the only person that I am going to do anything with.'

'Stop acting like a light angel. You are not one of them anyone; accept that you have been banished to the land of dark angels.'

'I will not.'

He spread his black wings and flew to Earth, 'I will not accept that I have lost.'

Rima spread her bloodied wings as the sun pierced through the curtains, 'when will I be forgiven?' Her wings had become a symbol of the true evil that was within being a light angel. They were drenched with her blood and would never fall; as a constant reminder that she had done something that was forbidden but she wanted to do. This was her punishment for doing things of her own free will.

Suddenly in front of her appeared Rin with his dark angel wings, 'so what they have said is true. You have really fallen in love with a vampire after you had fallen in love with me.' Dark angel wings and mismatched light angel blonde hair...she had fallen in love with a light/dark angel. Rima didn't understand...she had feelings for a dark angel and a vampire. They could never be the true feelings that she was often looking for but never really found.

She was ashamed of the news and would rather cover this relationship that she had developed between Shiki and her to be something that was more of a sensitive matter not discussed casually. 'So you have turned into a dark angel.'

He stroked her hair gently, 'I think that that means that I won't be able to marry such a beautiful light angel then; however much I want that to happen. Dark angels are never meant to be in love with light angels and vice versa because they will be suspicious by their peers?'

She was reminded of the reason that he was banished into the land of the dark angels and the reason that she had bloodied wings. 'Is it true that you betrayed the light angels and informed on us?'

He changed the subject of the conversation and let go of her hair, 'let me lick the wound that has been created for your punishment. They say that dark angels and light angels make the perfect combination even though they might seem as though they don't trust each other.' He began to lick the wound and wasn't surprised that she didn't resist him, 'that's right. It's true that I'm still in love with you Rima. I'll speak those words that I said to you fifty years ago before I was banished to become a dark angel. I love you. Never part from me.'

She hugged him tightly, 'it's definitely true that I'm still in love with you. I will not deny that I love Rin Tsukita. He is the only person that I will present my heart to.'

'You are the only person that I will present my heart to also.' He smiled gleefully to her, 'I'm definitely in love with you, Rima Touya.' She accepted a kiss from him and was taken high in his arms, 'my heart only belongs to you.'

'_So there is nothing that is happening between you and me that you finally have your dark angel with you again?' _Shiki was standing in the doorway watching two angels together. 'This is your famous person that you are in love with that I will never be able to surpass?'

'My heart only belongs to this person Shiki. Rin is my first love; he is the person that I was promised to before he was banished to hell as a dark angel.'

Rin interrupted her by saying, 'Rima is the only person that holds my heart. She is the only person that I will trust to love me.'

'We meant nothing...?' Shiki stared at her with his lying smile. 'I love you Rima and yet you have done this to me. I will never forgive you.' He slammed her door behind him regrettably walking away from a forbidden lover's scene that Rima didn't whole-heartedly put herself in.

Rin turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, 'do you want me to show you the true amount of love that I have for you?'

She smiled sympathetically for Rin, 'I know that you love me and I know that I love you but I want to take control of the situation right now and attempt to prepare myself for the surge of different emotions that I am going to feel over the next days. Rin, can we wait until the council of heaven wants to meet with you and is convinced that you aren't going to betray them anymore? I want to wait until that time so that I won't be affected by this punishment of bleeding anymore.'

Rima could feel his fingers release her, 'Rima is truly the most beautiful person on Heaven, Earth or Hell. I am going to protect you though; I am going to become member of this school so that I will always be close to you.'

'I'm so happy that we are going to be together.'

'I'll see you later.' He kissed her on the cheek before flying back to the gate pretending that he was just going to start out as a student for exchange.

She was happy that they would finally be together again but then there was something that was very terrifying for her. The punishment that she was receiving from heaven would mean that she was turning into a dark angel if she wasn't going to forget about Shiki. For some reason though she could not even though her heart clearly belonged to Rin who was her first love.

Two men that she was in love with: the first was meant to be her first love that had apparently betrayed the place that she loved dearly. She still couldn't get an answer out of him whether it was true or not. There were immense feelings of love that were expressed between them. The other was meant to be Shiki; although it seemed like he was someone that she was passing time on; falling in love with him because it was most convenient and she would be able to play with a vampire's feelings. They were the people that she hated the most and yet; somehow she had fallen in love with this vampire that she had never intended to fall in love with.

In the end her punishment was never going to end unless she made a decision on the man that she was falling in love with; it was meant to be the **right **decision also. 'They are both too much to me.'

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Light angels...Dark angels and Vampires...What a beautiful romance story?! Review as you please; I want to hear what you guys think.

3 .chu


	4. Chapter 4

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Four: You'll always be mine

By romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight_

He stroked her hand gently as he watched her sleep, 'I love you so much Rima and I am thankful that there is an opportunity that I'll be able to be with you forever.' he noticed that her wings were drenched in blood again and began to lick the wound, 'it's not her fault that she had fallen in love with a vampire...it is my fault that I was framed and taken to hell...but I will protect you Rima. I will protect you from anything that might faze us. I promise you.'

Her eyes flickered open as she heard the last sentence that he was speaking, 'I'm sure that you will easily protect me because I intend on keeping our secret together even though there is already one person that already knows about the secret.' She turned on her side to face him, 'I think that we will forever be together even though the Council of Heaven and God decide that we cannot be together.'

Rin combed her hair with his fingers, 'I think that we will be together forever also. I think that I'll soon be put into the clear by the Council of Heaven.'

'I hope so.' She pressed her hot lips against his cold lips to give a warm sensation between the two of them, 'I want to be with you forever Rin. My heart is promised to you and to you shall my heart belong to.'

Her heart was leading to someone else though. She was going to encounter him again as the sun was setting and because of that her heart continuously beat for him as she was walking towards the Night Class Gate. Her eyes continuously wondered to Shiki as they were walking but she wondered if Shiki's eyes were wondering to her.

It seemed that he was keeping her secret but she wanted to make sure that he was keeping the secret, 'Shiki! I need to talk to you!' she startled the rest of her company as she was calling for the attention of Shiki.

He turned around though and took her waist with him as they walked towards their normal meeting place that was the shared courtyard of the Day and Night Class. 'What do you want to talk to me about? The sudden change in partners because your first love has come back into your life so suddenly that you are able to trust him that much again?'

She bowed her head in disappointment to him, 'that's not the reason that I want to talk to you...well; it's part of the reason that I want to talk to you. I want to explain to you about Rin and my relationship in comparison with the relationship that I have with you.'

'Do you mean the loving relationship that you have with Rin; your first boyfriend and your first love? Compared to the fake relationship that you invented with me?'

'That wasn't a faked relationship! I thought that Rin was really out of my life and that's why I thought that an unconventional but loving relationship was what that I needed at the moment. The relationship that we had wasn't faked.' He was beginning to walk away from her and that was when she became truly desperate and yelled out something that she wouldn't yell out unless she was desperate to not hurt someone's feelings, 'I love you!'

He turned back and forced her into a kiss, 'you are a very good person Rima and that was the first reason that I had fallen in love with you. Now; if only Rin would understand that.' they laughed together before they realized that they were being late for class.

'I think that we are going to be late for class and I don't think that sensei would like that very much.'

'True...but I would rather be with you any day.'

'You know that I am still in love with Rin though? He is my first love and he is the person that I was promised to so it would make most sense that I would be with him okay?'

'That doesn't mean that I won't be able to talk to you normally right?'

'I don't know if that would matter; that's for Rin to decide whether I'm going to be available for talking to my other forbidden love since he's going to be one of the Night Class Students.'

'I thought that he would be too old for being a Night Class Student...'

'Angels; no matter neither their age nor light or dark are both immortal until they are reborn into being an Earth dweller then returning to an angel. It's an eternal cycle that holds our memories until we become angels again.'

'So that means that you are very old?'

'Ten thousand years to be exact.'

As they were walking together she stayed behind realizing that Rin was hiding behind the trees waiting for her to come past. 'I was hoping that you wouldn't tell him that you loved him just so that you would be able to stop him from telling anyone else our secret. I'm thankful that I would be able to be with you no matter what then...I love you Rima and I am happy that I was allowed onto Earth by the Council of Hell.'

She was taken aback by his words, 'there is a Council of Hell?'

'There definitely is.'

'This will probably be the first time that I will be thankful for a Council of Hell.' She kissed him gently as he released her arm since she was already running late.

'I'll be waiting for you in your dorm then making you surprised.'

'I'll be anticipating.'

She felt bad for lying to Shiki but she was anticipating the time that she and Rin would be able to be together. However she wasn't hoping that she would have to do anything as extreme as to become Shiki's wife. For some reason the feelings for Shiki came back to haunt her; she didn't know of them and they were her fault for letting them overcome her while she still had a fiancée that had been banished but she was still able to contact.

She returned quickly to Shiki's side to not allow any suspicion to arise and yet he felt that there was something that was holding them truly apart from being intimate with each other. He knew that Rima was still with Rin but he didn't care since she was by his side at this moment. In the end he would win against Rin even though he was supposedly a dark angel and Shiki was just a vampire. There were horrors that he would be able to inflict upon angels also that they could not be doing to each other.

Rima was going to choose him in the end; he was definitely confident about this. Shiki was confident that he would be able to use whatever methods to gain Rima's true affections that Rin had not been able to gain by opposing his own kind.

He turned to Rima as they worked, 'I hope that you will be forever mine.'

She touched his hand gently giving a warm and happy sensation to him, 'I too hope that we will be together.'

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Review as you please.

3. chu


	5. Chapter 5

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Five: Broken Kisses

By romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight_

'You are having a relationship with Shiki? That's how you're going to stop him from saying anything that is endangering to our secret?'

'It's the most effective method to stop him from saying anything. If he's preoccupied and thinks that he has me already he will have nothing to be worried about or being evil about.'

'But aren't you endangering your position as a light angel by lying and cheating on other people?'

'Exactly.' She kissed Rin gently as they sat together on the bed, 'I will become a dark angel so that I will be with the person that I extremely love.'

Rima was desperate to be with Rin; she was going to do anything to be with him but even though she was doing something that would betray her kind she didn't realize the reason that Rin didn't dispute her decision to do something that was so different to her normal self. It was somewhat an ecstatic feeling though; being taken by another person while she was having a secret relationship with the person that she was really in love with.

'I will be waiting for that day.'

It was a mutual decision as they fell asleep together on the bed with their wings flowing through and through. The punishment that Rima was receiving from the Council of Heaven had ended although; her wings were morphing into larger dark angel's wings. Her wish was slowly coming true. The question was whether she was hoing with all her heart that it would come true or not because she was deceiving Shiki; a person that she had clearly fallen for when she thought that Rin was gone forever.

It was the only solution. She had lied when she said that she was in love with him. She was in love with Rin...so why did it seem as though she was happy when she was with him when she was away from Rin? It didn't make any sense; it was like Rima was contradicting herself on purpose so that he would be able to see that she was in love with him.

He couldn't sleep because of her...her eyes and her lips...they kept him awake. Constant fantasies of holding hands with her; kissing her and embracing her flooded his mind as he stared at the ceiling of the desolate dorm. There was nothing that he could do though; she said that her heart already belonged to that dark angel so that meant that he couldn't take it from her. Rima would never be able to be his bride no matter how much he wanted that to happen.

It still ran through his head though; even though he tried to forget about Rima and the fake relationship that had been created in order to prevent the leaking that two angels had entered Cross Academy. _It was to protect Rima's heart from being eaten by vampires. _Shiki could understand Rin's feelings though; he wanted to protect the person that he loved the most and if that meant lying and cheating to other people then it would be that way.

He sat up; laughing, 'how could I eat her heart if it belonged to someone else and my heart was hers to do anything with?'

Evening fell and the clouds hid the moon to suit the night; the time when vampires and monsters would emerge and attempt to destroy anything that was innocent. Beings that emerged from the heavens and the hells were combined into one as Rima's wings had finally morphed into the dark angel wings that she had been hoping for and her heart was leading her directly to Shiki even though it already belonged to Rin.

He had gained entry into Cross Academy's exclusive Night Class and yet he wasn't able to truly be close to his bride for another had taken her under spell. 'Are you going to have fun tonight, Shiki? I hope that you will have fun tonight... we are going to plan a festival that the Day Class will be able to join and will be encouraged to join.'

He smiled at her politely while Rin gestured for her not to become so cute around Shiki otherwise he would devour the beautiful dark angel that he had succumbed to the will of a vampire. 'Of course I'm going to have fun tonight since you will be here with me.'

'That's great.' She attempted to remain as perky as she could because that meant that Rin would be getting more and more jealous.

He paced his heart as when they were walking it began to beat a thousand times quicker than normal as his hand was holding onto hers, 'beautiful Rima...let's have a fun night tonight.'

She smiled at him sweetly; 'yeah...' she winked back to Rin though who was lagging behind so that he wouldn't feel as if he was being left out of everything.

'She's already promised her heart to me...

She's already promised her heart to me...

She's already promised her heart to me...' he kept repeating it to himself as though it meant that she wasn't falling in love with Shiki as well. Then again; if it wasn't for him returning from hell she might've become involved with that vampire and had never resolved whether she was still in love with Rin or not.

The slower that he walked the further that he was behind and the more time that he was getting to think about Rima and how he would win from Shiki. Shiki had become his rival in terms of love because he didn't trust her anymore. Rima would be lying when she said that she loved him; she was lying but then he would soon makes sure that she knew that she couldn't ever lie to him because he would know what she was doing.

Two forbidden lovers met each other in the common elusive courtyard as day was about to befall the dark angels and sinister vampires of the Night Class. Warm sensations as they held onto each other's hand waiting for someone to interrupt them. An anonymous person that had only just met her; love had came upon her once again as they met each other.

Beautiful dark brown eyes; raven hair and a formidable attitude he had become her sudden perfect match while his companion's suitors had become preoccupied with attempting to gain the woman's affections.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.

Who is the person that Rima is cheating with? Is it someone that both Rin and Shiki know? What is it now...a love quadrilateral? No...it's a harem story! Argh! I didn't want it to turn out like this! Hope that you enjoyed it then...even though it's a harem story.

3. Chu (it's a kissing sound, btw)


	6. Chapter 6

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Six: Heartbreak

By romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight _

_Enjoy_

'Seriously, Rima...what are you going to do with me? You have said that you are in love with me as well as telling Rin that you are in love with him. If you decide that you would rather be with Rin; what are you going to decide for me? What fate are you going to decide for a vampire that took away your light angel innocence?' he stood against the shadow that was emanating from a nearby window; exciting her while she read a much anticipated book.

Rima looked up; thinking about what he had just said and wondering what Rin was doing at the moment while she had kicked him out of her dorm so that it would seem that she was desired to have a relationship with Shiki. She then put down her book and gently caressed his perfectly symmetrical face, 'do you really think that there will be a time that I will be sick of you? Never...'

He decided to change the subject, 'show me your wings. Have they changed to the dark angel wings that you have been hoping for?'

'How did you know that?'

'Rin told me.' he simply said attempting to incriminate Rin.

While he was talking her mind was wondering elsewhere to Riku...the other dark angel that she had met recently. Apparently he was a companion of Rin's; in fact a best friend- yet he was giving her hints that she would become someone that was very important to him in the future. Rima couldn't admit that she didn't dislike that he was doing this to her but she was feeling extremely guilty because of the tight relationship that she had with Shiki and Rin already. She had to make a decision.

He attempted to gain her attention as she was drifting back into her book, 'Rima! I want you to ask something that is very important.'

'What is it?' she was curious what he was going to do since he had noticed that her heart still bound her to Rin.

He surprised her as he had suddenly embraced her; kissing and hugging her neck, 'I really do love you Rima and if you truly love me that will mean that you won't be resisting me. This will symbolise that you are in love with me and that you aren't lying to me.' She did as she was told and kept limp as his fangs pierced her neck and her eyes became inflamed with passion and satisfaction, 'symbol of true love among vampires.'

'Love.'

They smiled together as he caressed her face and gave her the first taste of his blood taken from his wrist, 'you like it don't you?'

'I'm not surprised that I like it. Of course I would like the blood of the person that I am dating. I have heard that vampires are only satisfied by the blood of the person that they desire the most.'

'You and I.'

This incident resonated within her heart; she had to make a decision and the first time that she had tasted blood from Shiki she actually liked it. She was already a dark angel and she didn't think that it would be possible that she would be able to turn into a vampire as much as she wanted. The Council of Heaven and the Council of Hell would never allow it because dark and light angels are of the same kind; only that most were reborn of each other when the Council of Heaven or the Council of Hell decided that it would be most suitable to take place.

Her first mission though was to take care of Riku; her newest love or rather muse; a penny for her thoughts. She met him just outside Cross Academy. It was only a friendship that had developed feelings for each other but then it was something that would never truly happen. She smiled happily as she approached the gate for him, 'you know that your wings cannot be shown here.'

'Then why are your wings so obvious?'

'Because it's so difficult to hide them.'

'Why did you call me here to talk to you in the middle of the day while you are meant to be in the dorms?'

'I want to ask you whether you have developed any feelings for me while we have been seeing each other behind Rin's back.'

'Why else would I have come to Cross Academy for you?'

She kissed him gently on the cheek, 'haven't you known that I was in love with Rin? He was the first person that I was promised to and he had the gentle prince appearance and so I fell for him. I couldn't understand the reason that I had developed feelings for you though; but I will never forget that Rin was the first person that I fell in love with and this vampire that...' she was struggling to say it but Riku understood what she was trying to get across.

He raised his hand to stop her, 'I understand that you have fallen in love with that vampire and that you have fallen out of love with Rin. There is something that I want to know though; have you told Rin that you have fallen out of love with him?'

'I want to talk to him but I haven't had the chance though.'

He noticed that there was a bite mark that was only just healing among the other wounds that were healing on her neck. 'So you let him bite you?'

'...the true symbol of love among vampires.'

'Do you think that you are a vampire though?'

'No I do not. However; it is true that I have fallen in love with Shiki Senri. I would like the Council of Heaven and the Council of Hell to know that I have fallen in love with a vampire. I want them to know that it is possible to be in love with other beings and probably even mortals.' She smiled slyly as she walked away.

Riku turned her and kissed her passionately, 'I would love for one last kiss before all of this wonderful relationship ends for good.'

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Review as you please and I dearly hope that it isn't a harem fan fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Seven: Ode to Shiki (Part One)

By romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight_

_Enjoy_

She led him to the outside of the stables where they would often meet secretly before she had truly fallen in love with Shiki. Rima really didn't realize it though that she had fallen in love with Shiki; she had thought that it was mainly just feelings that she had gained because he was meant to be the supplement for Rin who had been in her life ever since she had been born in heaven.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' he was staring at her with eyes that would make her melt every time that she had seen those eyes. 'You must have called me here for something; other than to stare at the horses since you are not doing anything with Shiki right now.'

She shrugged her shoulders regretfully, 'the reason that I have called you to the stables is that to tell you that it is true that I have fallen in love with Shiki Senri of the Night Class.'

He stared at her in disbelief; she had fallen in love with a vampire while they were together for the majority of the time. 'How could you have fallen in love with a vampire while you were in love with me? Other than that I need to tell you that I have fallen in love with you deeply while you have understood that you have gained feelings for this Shiki person.' He shook her erratically in an attempt to make her regain some of the sense that she had while she had fallen deeply in love with him, 'How can you have fallen in love with a vampire? Don't you know that that'll mean that the Council of Heaven and the Council of Hell might agree to turn you into a vampire or even a dreaded human?'

She batted her eyes, 'I don't think that it's my fault for falling in love with a vampire! It's not my fault for the person that makes me the most happy person in the world.'

'A vampire cannot make you the happiest person in the world! He'll only suck the soul out of you!'

'Vampires differ according to their rank upon the pyramid. Purebloods and aristocrat vampires are able to control themselves and their urges by taking these blood tablets. That'll mean that Shiki isn't one of those Level E Vampires that have been complained about within the Hunter Association.'

He sulked, 'Then I don't think that it was right for the Council of Heaven or whatever to decide that you; particularly you to have to take this job of overlooking the vampires of Cross Academy.'

'That's something that I volunteered for! I thought that I would be able to control those creatures that I hated so much.'

'Then why don't you still hate them?'

'Because of the one that I have fallen in love with has made me this person that understands to those that show that they are able to make their own decisions.' She hugged him tightly, spying Shiki in the corner of her eye, 'I apologize for doing this to you Rin but you need to understand that just like humans **and **vampires we are able to fall in love.'

'_That's right...fall in love.' _To fall in love was something that Rima had wanted for a long time and even though she had a couple of false times this time it was something that felt really right for her. Shiki was seriously the love of her light/dark angel life.

Impossible Feelings for an Impossible Person

Chapter Eight: Ode to Shiki (Part Two)

By Romanticfor3ver

_Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight_

Enjoy this last chapter

They were chasing each other through the halls of Cross Academy again and she couldn't help but think of the reason that he was chasing her through Cross Academy. Although she was thankful for this because it gave her time to think of the reasons that she had fallen in love with such a person anyways.

'Wait Rima! I have something that I want to talk to you about!'

'I don't want to hear it! It probably is something that has to do with my feelings that I have recently admitted for you.'

'That's not what I want to talk about!'

'Just calm down! And wait a moment before you trip and fall on something!' once again he had caught up with her while they were passing the stables, 'something about how this relationship is going to work since you are in transition of a light and a dark angel!'

Just when he had caught up with her though he was tempted by the proximity that her lips were in; there was tension that he couldn't stand and instead of standing it he kissed her only for the second time. She smiled and tucked strands of hair behind her ear coyly, 'I forgot how good that kissing you felt.'

'I had almost forgotten how beautiful you were since I was only allowed to hold your hand and that I weren't allowed to admire you.' They wrapped each other's arms around each other and the heat of their bodies against each other and invading each other's personal space enhanced the terrible feelings. There were terrible feelings that concerned the methods that she had to go through which she had to whole-heartedly be in love with Shiki.

Rin had disappeared to where he had come from; furious that she was the person that had broken up with him. There was something that was like a temper trap that was there with Rin that she had successfully avoided when she had broke up with him. It was different when it came to Riku though; it was more peaceful; unexpectedly as he was a dark angel also. It was something that she had admired when she was with Riku; he was the most peaceful of her suitors thus far (not including Shiki) that she had fallen for.

Her arms were still around Shiki but she didn't realize that he was struggling to get released from her, 'I know that you love me dearly, Rima but I am hoping that I will be able to calm down this over-the-top relationship so that we don't get sick of each other so quickly.'

'That doesn't mean that we will be able to hug each other for extended time?'

'Of course that won't mean that we won't be able to hug each other! We have eternity to be together as long as I don't get killed first. I love you Rima and that means that we are going to be together forever and that we are going to work through anything that prevents any of us being happy!'

It was just too addictive; kissing Shiki. Over the next hour before they were bundled together into the Night Class classroom again. 'You make me happy!'

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. I'm sorry that there isn't more to read but then creative writing is hard! Thank you for reading this chapter and please review. I love hearing what you guys think.


End file.
